The Final Farewell
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: Oneshot,Major spoilers for 3x13. A hero says goodbye, at his own funeral.


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. Part of Tuck's speech is based on lines from Godspell, which I also do not own.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while. I had the last few weeks of rehearsal for Godspell, then the actual show(which was awesome by the way), then school started:( I have not had alot of time lately.

* * *

It was the day of Robin Hood's funeral. All the people of Locksley and many from the neighboring villages had come to mourn their hero and honor his sacrifice. Robin's spirit, as well as that of his wife, Lady Marian, stood on the hillside overlooking Locksley manor to watch the proceedings. None of the living people attending the event could see the two spirits. The most they would see would be a slight shimmer, or perhaps a shadow.

The sun was shining brightly to the great distress of Much, who felt that anything remotely cheery was an insult to his master's memory. Robin and Marian had been watching earlier as their friend griped about the weather and couldn't help smiling. Good old Much, always worrying. Thankfully, before Much got too annoying, Djaq wisely pointed out that Robin would have preferred a sunny day for his funeral. Much had admitted that she was probably right and moved on. Yes, Will and Djaq were there. They had arrived the day after the final battle with the news that King Richard was finishing peace negotiations and would be home within a year.

The outlaws had each decided to say a few words before they buried Robin. Tuck spoke first.

"Robin Hood was a great man and he gave everything to save his people. In the end, he even gave his own life. No one could do more than that. God shall grant him the highest place in the kingdom of heaven and angels shall wait on him hand and foot. For the reward of the righteous is eternal life and happiness." Robin couldn't help smiling.

"Now that you mention it, I could use a manicure." He joked. Marian sighed and shook her head. He could be so immature sometimes.

Now Archer was speaking.

"Even though he was my brother I didn't know him very well. I wish I had." He smiled at Kate as she stepped forward.

"I loved him." She admitted "I know that he never really cared for me as more than a friend but, he pretended he loved me. He knew he could never truly be happy with me but, he knew he'd never be happy with anyone so he let me think he loved me just so that I'd be happy. That's the kind of person he was. He always put everyone else's feelings before his own." By now tears were streaming down her face. Little John was next.

"Him, I liked." The big man said quietly. It was short and simple but, Robin heard everything that John wasn't saying.

Djaq was silent for several moments before she spoke. When she did, it was in Arabic, grief lending a strange haunted quality to the foreign words.

"What did she say?" Marian, who couldn't understand Arabic, asked.

"She said 'You danced with death too many times, my friend. Goodbye. I hope you find Marian.'" Robin revealed.

Will put his arms around Djaq and held her for a minute before saying his own farewell.

"He was my hero. I wish I could have seen him just one more time. Goodbye Robin."

Finally, it was Much's turn. Robin's closest friend cleared his throat a few times and wiped away a few tears.

"I was planning on giving a long speech about what a great man Robin was and how much he meant to each and every one of us but, I realized that nothing I could say would do him justice. Instead, I would like to have a minute of silence for each of us to remember him." Everyone bowed their heads and did as they were asked. The silence was complete.

"It's time." Marian whispered, not wanting to break the spell but knowing she must remind him.

"I know" Robin agreed. The two of them made their way to the front of the gathering.

"Goodbye my friends" Robin said "and thank you."

He did not expect anyone to hear him, for the living and the dead cannot converse. But the love that the people bore for Robin Hood together with his own love for them was so strong that for a few precious seconds the veil between the worlds was lifted. All heard their hero's final farewell and saw the brown-haired green-clad man who, in life, had been the finest archer in all England. And beside him was the hazy outline of a radiant woman dressed in pale blue. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was his wife, Lady Marian.

For several minutes no one spoke. Not even Much, and he was notorious for never shutting up. Finally, Tuck summed up the thoughts of everyone in attendance.

"We have witnessed a miracle." He proclaimed.

"They're together again." Will added quietly. No one needed to ask who he was referring to. They all knew.

After the funeral, each person went their own way, but their hearts were a bit lighter for the strange miracle they had seen. The memory would stay with even the smallest children for the rest of their lives.

"Come, my love." Marian beckoned. Robin took her outstretched hand and let her lead him away from his past and into the future.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.(Please, it doesn't take that much time)


End file.
